


the world doesn't have the right

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Because, what does the world have the right to say? They’re outsiders; they don’t have the right to judge people. Screw their opinions. Baz wasn’t afraid to hold Simon’s hand that day as they walked through the doors to the breakfast hall, not even slightly deterred by the multiple gasps and condescending laughter and conspicuous stares.





	the world doesn't have the right

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote up in like 10 mins  
i'm really bored today lol

Baz doesn’t know what was different about that day, but he did know that something in him changed. He suddenly didn’t care about what society thought anymore, or what happens to his reputation (though he’s still not going to let Penny take first place from him, he will always be top of the class).

Of course, getting kidnapped by numpties would probably cause a change in anybody, but for him, it’s special. There’s some factor in this event that really caused a spark in him to ignite, like it was revealing something that was already there, just concealed. 

The boundaries he set for himself were quickly breaking down, and then he had no sort of self-restraint whatsoever. He blatantly courted Simon, which confused basically the entire school, but it was worth it. Because he got what he wanted in the end; he had Simon. 

In secret, they’re not afraid to make out and say whatever they please, but in public, it’s hidden. Everyone had their suspicions, but nobody had any sort of confirmation. For the longest time, Baz thought that it was better that way even when Simon insisted that they make it official. 

But not that particular day, he didn’t think of it that way. If he had the courage to confess his feelings to Simon, he could muster up the strength to face the rest of the world as well. 

Because, what does the world have the right to say? They’re outsiders; they don’t have the right to judge people. Screw their opinions. Baz wasn’t afraid to hold Simon’s hand that day as they walked through the doors to the breakfast hall, not even slightly deterred by the multiple gasps and condescending laughter and conspicuous stares. 

Simon is all he cares about, and everyone else is unimportant. The teases and remarks are temporary; his love for Simon is permanent.


End file.
